Would you go out with me? Hetalia Love story
by DancerXtomato2013
Summary: This is a mini series that will be a date for each guy from Axis Meaning Alfred, Germany, Prussia, Romano, Felicaino, Spain and Japan Rated M for curse words and mature content
1. Chapter 1: Intro to all

On a Dating show a young woman with Black hair in gothic clothes comes out with a toothy grin as the crowd cheers for her. She waves to people as she goes to her booth as music plays. When she gets to the booth the music stops and so does the clapping and cheers.

"Hey everybody my name is Fawn and welcome back to one-shot date where we pair up Men with young women who have been through hell. Now today we have some special guests for this episode. Please give a warm welcome to America, England, France, Prussia, Japan, Germany, Feliciano, Romano and Spain!" She said as she pointed to where they were all sitting.

The crowd started to scream and cheer as some clapped. She laughed a bit as she went over to them.

"So guys I heard from a certain Romantic country that you guys all are feeling a bit lonely now-a-days is that correct?" She said with a smile

"I have no clue what you are talking about." England said crossing his arms.

"Riiight, well you are stuck here till the end of the show." She said with a shrug

He just crossed his arms and looked down. She shook her head and she looked to the others.

"So now its time to tell everyone here what you are like and what you are looking for in a girl." She said with a smile "So who wants to go first?"

"I'll go first!" America said with a grin

She went over to him and she grinned. "So Alfred, what you look for in a girl?"

He thought for a minute then he smiled. "Well I would like for a girl who like me, Smart, loving and loves a hero." He said with thumbs up

She blinked and she shook her head. "Um...A-Alright? We're going to skip over England for a bit since he still hasn't gotten over himself and we'll go to France."

She walked passed England to stand by France.

"So France, I heard that you were the one that said that they were all getting lonely. So how did you find out that they were all lonely?" She asked leaning on the booth

He smiled and leaned more towards her. "Well, When you get a bunch of guys with Alcohol in them and 90% of them can't keep it in them you hear things you rather not hear out of those people. Can you understand French?"

"Yes, what you do not want anyone to hear?"She asked in French

"Well, I heard from England, America, Romano, Spain, Japan, South and North of Italy they were all lonely and wanted some company. Prussia and Germany to drink beer that God left all the time not even affected by I just asked separately if they were alone and to be honest I thought they were going to hurt meat first, but these two are actually quite sentimental." He said in french leaning against the table casually

She looked to him shocked. "Well that's something I didn't know that. Well people learn things every day. So What do you look for in a girl?"

"Hm, Probably someone who can understand love like I do." He said with a smile

She nodded her head and she turned back to the camera. "Alright next in line is Prussia." She said as she walked over to where he was.

He was grinning like a cat.

"So Prussia, I heard that you have a sentimental side to you is that true?" She asked with a smile on her face

"Eh, Yeah…But that side never rarely is out." He said looking away from her blushing

She giggled a bit. "Well, that's certainly going to be hard for the lucky lady to be with you."

He just blushed more.

"So~" She trailed off. "What do you look for in a girl?"

"Well, She has to be at least a little romantic, if she has that in her she'll be fine." He said not even looking at her.

"Alright, well next is Germany." She said with a grin as she walked over to him.

"So Germany, how is it that you never can get drunk?" She asked

"I'm used to drinking beer so other Alcohol just doesn't affect on me." He said with a shrug

"I see, So what do you look for in a girl?" She asked with a smile

"Someone vho isn't lazy and vho vill shape up Feliciano." He said as he pointed to him.

She glared at him with her arms crossed. "So you are telling me that you don't want any romance in your life?"

"vell…I never really thought about romancing anyone."He said looking away a bit

She sighed and shook her head. "Well maybe you need to talk to France about romance…Geeze."

She hears a ringing noise and she smiles. "Well we will be right back after this brief commercial."

Then the camera guy told her she was off. She took a deep breath and she looked to the guys.

"Seriously guys? England you need to get over yourself. I know you are still trying to get over us but you need to grow up and forget about me." She said walking over to England.

"But you were the only one who got me out of my depression." He said looking up to her

She sighed and shook her head. "Well here's a news flash for you, you weren't the only one I cheered up that day. I also cheered up France, America, Germany AND both sides to Italy. Prussia and Spain tried to make them happy again but they got nowhere. So you just have to leave it in the past England."

"Fine, But I hope you don't get Jealous that I'll be with someone else." He said with a smirk

"Why would I be? I'm happily married." She said with a grin.

"To whom?" He asked shocked.

"Him." She said pointing to the Camera guy.

"Seriously?" He asked raising an eyebrow

She nodded her head. "Now we are about to be on air again so will you please just go along with this?"

"Fine." He said glaring at her before he looked away

She smiled a bit and she went into the middle of the set. When it ringed for the show to be back on she began to talk.

"Welcome back, Now while we were away England said that he'd go along with this, so lets see what he looks for in a girl." She said with a smile as she walked back to England.

"So…England, What do you look for in a girl."

"Hm, I'd have to say someone who actually dresses like one and someone who is romantic but can be sentimental and keep promises that she says."

"Well, that's a lot for a girl to live up to." She said shocked

"Well I'm a gentlemen and I want to be with a lady not a girl in men clothes." He said insulting her.

She just ignored it and she walked to the other side of the room to where Feliciano was.

"Now next is Feliciano, He's the northern part of Italy. So Feliciano, what do you want in a girl?" She asked

"Hm, I guess anything really as long as she doesn't insult me, Germany or my brother we'll be cool!" He said with a grin

"Alrighty, Now next up is Lovino. He's is Feliciano's brother. So Lovino, what do you look for in a girl?" She asked walking over to him

"I don't know…This thing is so damn stupid. I guess that if I did have to be with a girl I guess if she loved Italian food and she doesn't smother me like boss spain does then I'll be fine."He said with his arms crossed

"Uh-huh…Well Lastly there is Spain, So Spain what do you look for in a girl?" She asked as she went over to him.

"I guess if she is just herself really. It doesn't really matter for looks or anything. I just want a girl to love me for who I am and not judge me for it."He said with a smile

"Alright, You are really open minded about this huh?" She asked

"Yeah, you can say that." He said with a smile

"Alright, The last person here today is Japan. Apparently he couldn't make it because he had to rest from an accident that happened to him. But I did go to see him, and we made a video for you all to watch."

The Camera went to a big screen that was in the middle of the set. It was funny for a second before it showed her in different clothing. She was wearing a red and black laced gothic dress.

"Alright, here we are going to talk with Kiku otherwise known as Japan. He apparently was taken here after throwing up for three whole hours. Now let's see how he is doing and ask him a few questions too." She said before opening a door. They all saw Japan hooked up to some machines looking very ill. But he was smiling

"Hey Japan, So what happened to you?" She asked shocked

"Let's just say after having three shots of strong Alcohol is my limit." He said blushing

She giggled a bit with a smile. "So, I know you know that France told me that you and the others were all lonely..so do you mind me asking you a few questions?" She asked

"I don't mind, and I remember reading a letter that I got from your show, I used to watch it all the time. So what questions do you want to ask me?"

"Well, Lets start off with this questions. What do you look for in a girl?"

"Hm, well I would like someone who I could talk to and relate to would be nice." He said with a smile

"That could be arranged…So when will you be let out of this place?" She asked

"They said that I would be able to leave in a week." He said with a smile

"That's good, Well until you get better we'll see you later kay?" She said with a grin

"Alright, just don't be strangers Fawn." He said with a smile

"I'll try not to be." She said before she left the room with the Camera.

She looked right into the Camera. "Well there you have it guys. All of the Gentlemen that have spoken will be matched up with a girl who is the closest thing that came up to what they wanted. But some of you might want to be warned. My Elder and younger sister along with my Cousins will be in this episode. So please no hate mail." She said wincing at the last part.

Then the screen turned back to the logo of the show and the camera went to her behind the front booth.

"Now, time to meet the young ladies who will be with these gentlemen." She said as she waved her hand towards an entrance.

Nine young ladies in different clothing come out and stand beside Fawn.

"Now, these girls already know who they are going with. So girls introduce yourself and tell the world who you will be dating for a week." She said before she handed the microphone to one of the girls.

A young woman with a black hat on with brown hair and hazel eyes took the microphone first. She smiled and thanked Fawn.

"My name is Katrina, I'll be Germany's date for a week."

Then she passed it to the twins next to her. One twin had a black shirt on and the other had a white shirt on. "My name is Amaitae, I'll be Feliciano's date for a week." Then she gave it to her sister. "My name is Melitae. I'll be Loviano's date for a week."

Then she handed the mic to a girl with blond hair and brown eyes. "Yuna is my name, I'll be prussia's date for a week." She said as she shifted from one foot to the other. Then she passed the Mic to the next girl who had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Sabrina. I shall be France's date for a week." She said with a thick French accent.

Then she passed the mic to a young lady in a kimono with black hair and brown eyes. "Konichiwia my name is Lilth, I'll be Japans date for a week." She said with a smile

Then she passed it to the next girl who had brown hair and eyes wearing a girl's uniform for the army. "Hello all, My name is Alexis, I shall be England's date for a week." She said with a smile

Then it was passed to the next girl. She had long brown hair wearing a green dress. "Hola, My name is Lilly, I'll be spain's date for a week." She said with a smile

Then she handed it to a young girl with blond hair and brown eyes who was drinking a shake. She was ignoring everyone till she was tapped on the shoulder by Lilly. She jumped and she took the mic from her.

"Hey guys, My name is Justina I'll be America's date for a week." She said before she drank her shake again and gave the mic to Fawn again.

She shook her head and sighed a bit. "Well we will now take a break and after the break we will see who gets to go on their date first." She said before she was signaled that she was off air.

She then took a deep breath and she went over to the twins and shook her head.

"Amaitae, Melitae are you two sure you want to be with them? They are pretty loco in the head." Fawn said

They nodded their head. "Yeah, anyways we always wanted to date Italian's" Amaitae said with a grin

"Related or not." Melitae said with a grin

"Alright, if you two insist." She said shaking her head, then she walked over to Alexis

"Hey big sis, you do know the history between me and England right?" She asked shyly

"Yes, which is why I wanted to be with him. Sabrina would just flirt with him and fuck him." Alexis said rubbing the back of her head.

"Eh true…So what are you two going to do on the date?" She asked

"I'm not sure that's up to him and I just wonder if he remembers me." Alexis said with a grin

Fawn looked over to England and saw the frightened look on his face and laughed. "I think he does look at his face."

She did and laughed with her sister. "So how are thing between you and Kaden?"

"Good, He doesn't know this but I'm pregnant with a kid." She said blushing

"No way, girl you should tell him." Alexis said placing a hand on her arm "Kaden needs to know that."

"Tell me what Fawn?" Kaden said going over to her.

"Um…Babe, I'm pregnant." She said blushing looking away

He looked to her shocked with his eyes widen "You serious about that?" He asked

She nodded her head. "Y-Yeah…I even asked a doctor…I'm only a month along right now." She said looking down

He made her look up at him and he kissed her on the lips. "You really are amazing. I'll be as much help as I can be with the child babe." He said softly to her

She blushed and nodded her head. "A-Alright…T-Thanks Kaden…I-I don't know how happy I am to hear that coming out of you." She said before she hugged him tightly.

"I see you having changed one bit Kaden." Alexis said with a grin

"Nope, I don't plan to either. Fawn needs someone to always be there for her and the last guy she was with apparently didn't know how to properly be with such a beautiful woman like Fawn."Kaden said before he looked to his watch. "Now I gotta get my ass back to behind the camera it's time to roll again."

Fawn nodded her head and she went back to where she was. When it showed that they were back on she went to a wheel that had all of the guys names on it. She grinned and placed one of her hands in her pocket. "Alright guys, you know the drill here I spin this wheel and whoever it lands on goes on their week date with the girl that they are paired with. Now let's see who gets to go first." She said before she took her hand out of her pocket and she spun the wheel with all her might since it was heavy.

It kept spinning till it landed on America. She went over to America and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well I guess you go first, Justina is a really awesome friend of mine, You two will have a blast together." She said with a wink before she motioned for him to join Justina by an exit. Fawn then explained what would happen

"Now after a week we will see what happens to America and Justina, now we will be recording most of what happens with them from mini cams that we placed in places that they will be going to. Now lets see who goes after America."She said going back over to the wheel.

She spun the wheel again and it landed in between Germany and Prussia. She looked over to Prussia and Germany. "Well it looks like there will be two people in this date which means it'll be a double date for those who don't know." She said as she went over to the guys.

She placed a hand on Germanys shoulder as she grinned at Prussia, "You two are in for a treat with the two young ladies you two will be with now follow Justina and Yuna out and they will explain everything." She said before she went to the wheel again

"Now who's after those two?" She asked before she spun the wheel again.

It landed in between the Italians; she blinked her eyes and looked to her sisters before she went in between Romano and Feliciano.

"Alright you two are after Prussia and Germany, now you two are with my younger twin sisters. You two better not harm them or talk cruelly to them." She said glaring at Romano

"I'll make sure nothing goes wrong Fawn!" Feliciano said

She nodded her head and she looked over to where the twins waited at the exit. "Now you two follow them and they will explain everything." She said before she spun the wheel again.

It landed on Japan, Then England, France and Lastly spain. Once it was only her on the set she smiled.

"Now we wait for a week's time to go by and we see what happens with the happy couples and their dates." She said with a grin.

"I'm fawn and this has been another episode of Would you date me?" She said with a grin before the show went off air. Once it was done she went to where Kaden was and she hugged him.

"Babe…I'm really tired." She said snuggling against him.

"Well maybe you shouldn't walk around so much babe, You know you could always get an assistant." Kaden said before he kissed the top of her head

"I know but I don't want to seem like one of those boring shows that has hot girls as assistance. The people would be eyeing the girls instead of the people on the show." She said looking up him.

He shook his head. "How do you know that?" He asked

" I remember a time when a certain someone blurted out that he would rather be with a hot chick than with me when he was drunk off his ass." She said poking his chest with a smirk

"Well, I was drunk and you forgave me for that." He said raising an eyebrow at her

"Yeah, a month later." She said pushing herself away from him. "You never were the sharpest tool in the shed."

"Eh, whatever. Babe your emotions are going wonky you need to sleep or something." He said placing his hands on her shoulders

"Oh so now you are trying to control me?!" She yelled

"No…" He said before he sighed. "I just don't want to see you getting harmed or trying to get to conclusions quickly. I love you with all my heart and I would do anything to show you that babe you should know that by now. I gave up my dream just to be with you."

"Oh so now its my fault that you aren't back in your home country and that we are stuck in the show business. YOU were the one who said that we had to do shit like this. If I didn't spice the show up we'd be living on the streets!" She yelled pissed before she cried. "I can't believe that you think that all of this is my fault…I just went on with what you said…if you didn't want to be with me you could have told me no!"

Then she ran from the set with tears in her eyes as he called for her back.


	2. Chapter 2: Alfred's date

With America and Justina

They saw Fawn running past them as they talked about how she wasn't really paying attention to anything earlier. America blinked his eyes and he looked to Justina.

"Hey Justina, how well do you know Fawn?" He asked curiously

"I've known her ever since we were 10. She is a pretty cool chick, honestly I wanted to punch England in the face for what he did to her." She said looking up him "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, She seemed so cheerful earlier and I was just wondering if that was just an act." He said rubbing the back of his head nervously

"Its not an act. She NEVER acts. What I heard from her eldest sister Alexis, She's pregnant. So her moods will change a lot." Justina said looking down a bit. "But you know, I never even wanted to be on that show but she made me because she said that I'd get to see my crush there…and I hate it when she goes on with her schemes."

"You have a crush on me?" He asked curiously

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I don't think you know it but I'm the daughter of New York. " She said with a grin.

"Wait what?" He said backing away from her a bit.

She giggled and smiled looking to him with her hands in front of her. "C'mon you could tell by how I dressed that I was from New York?"

"No, Not really." He said still not getting close to her.

"Well, yeah. And stop being so damn freakin' paranoid. I'm not going to do anything to harm you Alfred. My father and mother both know that I was on that show and they honestly want me to be with you so it made things all the better." She said with a grin getting closer to him

He moved to the side and she sighed sadly. "Fine…I see how it is. Well the first date is at McDonalds tonight at eight either be there or tell me so I can tell Fawn that we are out of it." She said as she looked away from him.

Then she turned around and she left the studio with a sad expression on her face. Alfred just looked at Justina from behind and looked down sadly. He couldn't believe how un-hero like he was being to Justina. But then again how could he date a daughter of one of HIS own states? That'd be like dating himself….Creepy. He sighed and he walked to his home. When he got there he got a text

|Date or no?| -J

He looked at the phone number and he knew that it was one of New York's area codes. He sighed and thought about it. He shook his head and he texted back

|Course, Just be sure to wear something pretty Justina : ) |-A

|Dude, you really need to get out of your cloud, this is a fast food restaurant, and I'm fine in my clothes: | |-J

|Well they do look wonderful on you. It brings out the colors in your eyes. ;) |-A

| O.o dude, stay away from France, he's rubbing off on you ./. |-J

|;) did that make you blush?|-A

|No….maybe…okay yes it did I never thought you could be such a flirt!|-J

|Well get used to it you have to for a week ;) |-A

|….I hope that after the show that we could still be together…if that's okay with you?|-J

|If we last that long, did you know how long England and Fawn lasted.|-A

|Yeah, five hours. Not even a damn day. Which is why I think she should have given that guy another chance before he made fun out of her.|-J

|What did he call her anyways?|-A

|Eh, He called her a transvestite no good brat with a stick up her ass.|-J

|Ouch, that had to hurt her.|-A

|No shiz, She was in her room crying for three whole damn days before she gave up on it and she just became really depressed about it till she met up with Kaden.|-J

|Well, for now let's see how we work out. If it's a match then I'd love to be with you Justina. : D|-A

|= D alright! I'll see you at the date : )|-J

He had been texting her for a while and he couldn't believe he actually flirted with her. He couldn't believe that he was going to date New York's daughter. It was a bit frightening. He sighed and he played video games till 7:56 then he went to the closest McDonalds' he saw that Justina was reading a book and she had a shake in her mouth as she read.

He gulped a bit and he went over to where Justina was and sat down across from her. She saw him and closed her book with a bookmark at her spot. She removed the straw from her mouth to smile and she leaned over the table placing her hands together and having her elbows on the table as her head was on her hands.

"So Alfred, do you want to order or would you rather I do that?" She asked

"You can do that if you are up to it." He said with a grin

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, what do you want?"

"Surprise me; I love everything they have here." He said with a smile

She got up and she ordered for them both since they were the only ones at the restaurant. She came back with their food and he began to eat not even using his manners. She just ate in silence looking out of the window. Alfred saw that she was being distance and she wasn't even looking at him. He looked the other way and he blushed a little bit.

Soon they heard a familiar female voice and they both snapped their heads towards the counter to see fawn there looking like a mess. When she got done ordering she sat at the table next to them without even knowing as she wiped her eyes from tears that were falling. Justina got up and she walked over to Fawn placing a hand on her shoulder. Fawn jumped and she looked up at Justina.

"Oh…H-Hey Justina…How are you?" She asked with a smile

"Cut the bull Fawn, I know you aren't a good actress. You really can't act to save your ass. Why are you crying?" She asked

"….K-Kaden broke up with me after I accidently snapped at him earlier…I…I thought that he was different…But I guess I was wrong." She said looking down

"You two are getting divorced?" Alfred said going up to her and Justina

She nodded her head. "Y-Yeah…But don't worry about me guys kay? You two should be on your date not worrying about me." She said looking away from them

"It wasn't going anywhere. Trust me on that." Justina said crossing her arms glaring at Alfred.

He just gave Justina a confused look as did Fawn.

"Okay what the hell did he do?" Fawn asked

"Its more like what he didn't do." Justina said

"Okay?" Fawn said confused

"You know how guys are suppose to pay for everything on the first date…Well he did the total opposite and honestly I don't want anything to do with him anymore now knowing who he really is."

Fawn blinked and she looked to Alfred shaking his head. "Dude, either man up or you guys won't be in the final few. Not all couples make it that far…Hell three couples flank out usually in the first date." She said as she crossed her arms

"Seriously? Wow, I didn't know all that crap she said was true." Alfred said blinking

"Well believe it Alfred; now go finish your date so I can check up on the others." She said before she took a sip of her drink.

The couple looked to each other before they went back to the table. Justina looked down and so did Alfred.

"So…Is this really were it ends?" Justina asked softly

"Well…I'm not really feeling a connection with you honestly." He said sadly

She sighed and she finished eating. Then she got up before looking to Alfred.

"Well then, I guess this is goodbye Alfred. I can't believe how much of a disappointment you were." She said before she left sadly.

When she left Fawn sat where she was. "Ouch, I heard what she said. Alfred here are some pointers for next time, pay for the food next time around, start a conversation about something you two have in common or find something if you don't know any. Seriously you aren't going to find anyone like you are now."

"…I blew it didn't I?" He said looking to Fawn

"Yeah, horribly." She said shaking her head

He sighed and he finished his food sadly. "Well time to find the others. So…I'll see you in a week's time Alfred. Later." She said with a smile before she left

**_And that's the date between Justina and Alfred[America]_**


	3. Chapter 3:Germany and Prussia's date

Germany and Katrina with Prussia and Yuna

After the show ended the girls explained everything to the boys.

"Now, everything is already set for our first date, all you two young boys have to do is just take us there around 9 do you think you can do that?" Yuna said with a smirk

"Yeah, just how much you two know?" Germany said raising an eyebrow

"More than we lead off." Katrina said giggling. "Now we must tell you something. We are Fawn's cousins. She's the elder cousin as I'm the younger one. I know you people have a thing about dating family members but we honestly don't give a shit."

"Yeah, one time we dated each other which just faded out. Neither one of just gave a shit so unless you two want to chicken out and call if off we will see you two men later, oh and you might wanna change your clothes for the place. It's a formal restaurant that we are going to. So please keep that in mind." Yuna said with a hand on her hip

"Alright, we will so anything else we might need to know about you two?" Prussia asked

"Hm…Oh. I don't kiss guys on the first date and I don't believe in 'love at first sight' so if you want this." Yuna said motioning to her body. "Then we need to be together for more than a week."

"Hm, I'll keep that in mind." Prussia said with a smirk

"As for me, I'm not like Yuna, I'm actually pretty strict and less flirty and whatever she is. Usually I run to places all the time and I exercise all the time when I'm home, I usually clean after Yuna which is a pain." She said rubbing between her eyes

"Well, it's not my fault you got the stubborn part of our father." Yuna said crossing her arms.

"And you got the bitchy side to our mother." She said back coldly

Germany and Prussia looked to each other and back to the girls.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Prussia said to his brother

"Yeah, they are like female of us, should we break them up?" Germany asked

"No…not yet." Prussia said leaning back on the wall behind them.

Yuna crossed her arms. "Honestly why did that damn thing have to land on the middle you will drive me fucking crazy!" She yelled

"Oh yeah like you won't do the same to me Yuna, I have to LIVE with you. Honestly how can you live with being so damn self centered! Hell you know what I'll ask Fawn if we can have different days. I don't want to see you failing at another relationship." Katrina said coldly before she walked off pissed

Germany and Prussia looked to each other. "Wow, I didn't know we fought like that." Germany said

"You'll be surprised you damn potato eater." They heard Romano said with Melitae next to her holding hands.

"Romano do we really fight like them?" Prussia asked

"Yes, you two and those two girls all act like an old married couple!" Romano said pissed

"Romano, Calm. Remember you gotta keep your temper down." Melitae said with a smile placing a hand on his cheek.

He looked to her blushing. "Yea….Okay." He said looking away.

Germany shook his head. "Well, I need to find Katrina. I'll see you later Prussia." Germany said before he left

Prussia nodded his head before he wrapped his arms around Yuna walking off as Romano was being calmed by his date.

With Katrina….

She stopped Fawn from leaving the studio just to see her crying in her hands. She raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay cousin?" Katrina asked concerned

Fawn hugged her as she cried. "I don't know what to do…I-I feel so confused. One minute I'm really happy and the next I'm yelling and fighting with Kaden…I-I don't know if he can keep his promise when he said he'd always be there for me no matter what." She said as she pressed her face into her cousin's shoulder

"Well, why are you moody anyways?" They both heard Germany say.

She looked to him and she wiped her eyes. "….Kaden got me pregnant. Honestly I won't be surprised if he wants to divorced. He can't handle this bullshit so he might just fuck off somewhere else."

"Well, we all heard you yelling at him earlier." Katrina said with her arms crossed

"Yeah, well that's what I get for being with fucking idiotic English men." She said pissed

"He's from England?" Germany asked

"Yup, and I don't want to know what will happen if England found that out…Now is there something you want Katrina?" Fawn said looking to her cousin

"Yes, I want to be on a date NOT in a double date. I rather be somewhere else." She said with her arms crossed.

"It won't be a double date per say. I know you two don't agree. I'm not stupid. You two will have your dates at the same restaurant but at different places in it. That way we won't have conflict. I knew one of you would say something like that. So I personally made sure that everything is to you and Yuna's content…Now I gotta go check up on Alfred and Justina. I just have a feeling Alfred is going to do something stupid and lose yet another girl." She said with a blank expression.

She nodded her head and thanked her as Germany just nodded his head with his arms crossed. Katrina looked to Germany with a smile.

"So…Did you follow me for a reason?" She asked going up to him

"Well you seemed pissed off talking to your sister." He said raising an eyebrow at her

"It happens, we fight all the time. She can't get a clue when she sees one. Honestly I have to hear about her and every damn date she goes on. It gets annoying, plus she expects me to give a shit about what she says when she doesn't let me talk to her."She said with her arms crossed

"Well on the date you can talk with me, I'll listen." He said with a slight smile

"That's good, at least someone will listen to me…I'm sick of ranting on fawn…She already has enough to deal with." Katrina said looking away embarrassed. "She's a middle child of five kids. She has two elder sisters and two younger sisters…and honestly when I rant on her she rants on me back so it's even but I think that maybe for a bit I should just give her some space just so she could get her mind straight."

"Yeah, I agree. So do you know the name of the restaurant we are going to?" He asked her

"No, Fawn told me before the show started that for me, Yuna, Alexis, Sabrina and the twins that we will be given an escort to whatever place we are being given a reservation at. She never tells where she places the couples. So for all we know we could be going to the most expensive restaurant here in Hollywood." She said with a shrug

"Do you really think she'd do that?" Germany asked

"Maybe…we may never know. But I need to get home before my parents start to think something is up with me. Fawn did this behind their back because they don't ever watch T.V and my parents hate her but love her siblings." She said rubbing the back of her head

"Alright, then I guess I'll see you at the date?" He said curiously

She nodded her head and she kissed him gently on the cheek before she left. Germany just stood there shocked blushing as he held where she kissed him. It wasn't until he felt his elder brother's hand on his shoulder that he got out of his trance.

"Are you okay Germany?" Prussia asked raising an eyebrow at his brother

"What?...Oh yeah. I'm fine Prussia. But I think I'm dealing with a female version of Feliciano." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"How do you say that?" Prussia asked

"Well, she wasn't mad when I talked with her and her mood changed when she started to talk to fawn. It was like fawn had something over Katrina." Germany said looking to his brother

Prussia thought for a minute and he crossed his arms. "Well, now that I think about it maybe Yuna is a female version of Lovino. I know how much those two don't agree with each other so having two females like that is going to be very strange don't you think?"

"Well, let's just hope that what fawn told Katrina and I is true." Germany said shaking his head

"What did she tell you?" Prussia asked confused

"She said that Yuna and you will be on one side of the restaurant as Katrina and I will be on the other side. That way they will still be in the same restaurant just in different places. That way they won't fight or anything like that."

"Well she was two steps ahead of Katrina and Yuna."

"I guess she knows her cousins a bit too well."

"Cousins? You have to be kidding me?!"

"Nien I wish I was, but apparently Katrina and Yuna are Fawn's cousins and the reason she is even having them on is because she is getting back at her uncle and aunt for not loving her or caring about her like they do to her elder and younger siblings."

"Ouch, that had to hurt growing up." Prussia said wincing a bit

"It did, honestly you two shouldn't worry about her, and she's a strong girl when she isn't crazy and pregnant." They both heard Kaden say from behind them

They both looked behind them and saw Kaden there with his arms crossed.

"You know she's pissed off at you." Germany said

"She'll get over it. It's just a phase when she's pregnant. Soon she'll just come running back to me crying saying she's sorry for yelling at me." He said with a smirk

"Eh? Really…do you think that something like that will work or happen?" Prussia asked

"Its just how she is…I have lived with her for a year now. She gets emotional all the time and after she yells at me and gets pissed off at me she usually comes back sooner or later crying saying that she's sorry. Its just how she is…I'm sure that's how she was with Arthur too."

"Actually it was the other vay around." Germany said shocked

"Yeah, he would yell at her and after an hour he'd come back crying saying that he was sorry." Prussia said with a smirk "He wasn't being awesome and taking control of the relationship that's why they broke up."

"Uh-huh, well you two better get yourselves ready for the date. You two only have an hour before you two get calls from your dates. Oh and good luck with her cousins. I tried dating Yuna and she's a feisty one to tell you in the slightest. So be careful of what you say and do around her Gilbert because dating her might be the last date you EVER go on."Kaden said as he went passed them to get off the set.

=on the actual date=

Katrina and Germany were on the left side of the restaurant as Prussia and Yuna were on the other side. The name of the restaurant they were at was one that Katrina would go to with Fawn every time they vented on each other and get wasted just to shake off the pain. She knew that this was the second most expensive place in Hollywood.

Germany just looked around at the place; he never saw anything like this in his home town. It was very strange, but in a good way. He saw his brother with his date across the room. He could just tell by how Prussia was acting from afar that he was getting nervous around the girl.

"Germany, can I ask you something?" Katrina asked softly looking away from him a bit

"Uh?...yeah sure. What do you want to ask me?"

"Do you think that my sister is more attractive than me?" She asked sadly

He looked to Katrina in what she was wearing; A black dress that went down to three inches passed her knees, knitted stockings with black high heels on with no makeup on. Then he looked to her sister; Red dress shirt with a matching skirt and flip-flops on, and from the looks of it a lot of makeup. He looked back to Katrina and made her look up at him.

"No, she isn't. She tries to cover up who she really is under makeup unlike you. Plus it doesn't matter what you look like on the outside, it's the inside that matters and to tell you the truth, you being just who you are, is better than trying to fake being with someone just to get into a relationship."

She blushed and smiled at him. "A-Alright, S-So…h-how come you wanted to be in a relationship with someone for?" She asked curiously

"Well, since there aren't any more wars and everything has been peaceful France told us that it would be a good idea to just relax and find someone to be with. Then Prussia mentioned that Fawn and a T.V show and that started to make France have an idea which leads to France hosting a party that no one could refuse to go to. "

"Wow, So it's because of France that you are here with me tonight?" She said looking down again

"Well…Um…Uh….I guess so." He said looking away from her

"If you didn't really want to be in a relationship why did you agree to be in one because of France?"

"Because he said that if I did agree to it that Fawn would set me up with a sweet intelligent girl. If I'm not mistaken I believe I'm looking right at a young woman who is both."

She looked up at him blushing deep red. "R-Really? Y-You think that I'm intelligent?"

He nodded his head, "I would never lie to you."

She bit her lip and smiled a bit. "O-Okay…I'm glad that I'm with someone who doesn't lie…So how about we actually order somethin' ?" She said picking up her menu

He nodded in agreement and smiled as he looked at the choices.

-with Prussia and Yuna-

Yuna was flirting with Prussia like she was desperate for a boyfriend or something. It was making it seem like she was trying too hard. Prussia couldn't stand it, he got up and shook his head.

"I can't believe I'm saying this. I can't date a girl like you. You aren't acting like yourself I can just tell by how you are dressed now to how you were before and by things said about you and your sister by Fawn and her husband. Now, if you don't mind I have some-where I rather be than with a fake." He said taking his leave as he saw Fawn enter the restaurant.

"Leaving already Gilbert?" She asked raising an eyebrow

He nodded his head and took her out of the restaurant. "I can't stand your damn cousin. She is faking everything, it's like she isn't herself. I can't stand fake people. She tries too hard and loses everything too quickly."

"I know…I am not surprised that you are leaving her. She doesn't know how to be on a date without trying to damn hard. But you know this is the 16th date she's been on since she got out of jail." Fawn said crossing her arms

"Really, why the hell was she in Jail for?" He asked curiously

"She killed the first guy she was with; she was charged with murder by that family. I didn't bail her out till a month afterwards. She needed to learn a lesson and she did. Now every time she gets dumped or rejected she just shrugs it off and goes on in life."

"Wow, so she really is desperate for a boyfriend huh?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her

"Yeah, so don't be surprised if she comes back to you saying sorry. She does that all the damn time." She said before she went to the door again. "Now I gotta check up on Katrina and Ludwig. I think they might actually hit it off. Katrina is really shy and this is her first ever date. I knew that Germany would respect her and treat her how she should be treated…I just hope things go well between them till the end of the week."

"I hope so too. Germany needs a sweet intelligent girl to be with and honestly he needs to get out more often and stop hanging around Feliciano and his brother so much." Prussia said leaning against the wall

"I know which is why I am more than happy doing this for him and her. They really need this. Now I gotta go. So I'll see you in a week." She said before she went into the restaurant again.

She went in and she saw that Ludwig and Katrina were laughing and talking as they ate. She walked up to them with a smile and placed a hand on Katrina's shoulder.

"Heya cousin, how's it goin'?" She asked with a smile

"Fine, Thanks for asking. He's so funny!" She said with a grin

"Good to hear, I don't know if you two saw but Gilbert and Yuna didn't click and Gilbert left her here…So I gotta go talk with our poser here." Fawn said with a small smile

They both nodded and she walked to Yuna who was just looking down at the table as she ate in silence. She sat across from her and placed her hands on the table together.

"Faked for another guy again?" Fawn asked

"….I thought he was stupid enough to fall for it…But I guess you are really keeping us all out of the loop with things Fawn." She said sadly

"Well, that's because I want you to be you not this slut who goes around and flirts with the first guy she see's."

"I'm sorry fawn…I didn't mean to have things go this way…Do you think that Prussia will forgive me for this?" She asked looking up to her

"Only if you act like yourself and don't cry like a little baby." Fawn said with a smirk

"Fine, I can do that. So how did Alfred do on his date?" She asked curiously

"Not well. It went how I thought it would…Justina had to do everything and he was a total ass. He acted like England. I could totally see him in Alfred." She said crossing her arms

"Damn, so do you think that Germany and Katrina will make it to the next round?"

"Yeah, well look at them, they are holding hands. She's blushing like a red tomato and he smiling like a goof. They both probably don't even know it!" She said giggling

"Well, its better than them ending up like Gilbert and I…But I guess for now I'll go home and wait to hear what happened with her. Since usually I rant on her."

"I know you do, which reminds me. Keep the details to yourself for your dates. Katrina doesn't need to know how you fucked the guys you did." She said rolling her eyes

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind." She said with a smile before she got up and left.

Fawn just watched Katrina be with Germany for 30 minutes before she left. As she was walking down the street she checked the time. [10:00pm]

"Eh, time to check up on my sisters…I hope Romano and Feliciano haven't made them cry or pissed off yet." She said shaking her head

_**That's the end of Prussia & Germany's**_** date**


End file.
